


Sussex and Bees

by gryffindork



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindork/pseuds/gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interview really fucked me up so I'm writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussex and Bees

He's not quite sure of what to do. 

There was plenty work ahead of him; unpacking all the boxes, set up his bedroom as best he could for tonight, bringing Gladstone out for a walk. 

Yes, there was plenty. 

Yet he simply stood. 

Moving in didn't feel quite right. 

Yes, he had had this all planned out since he had a clue of what retiring was. Moving to Sussex to keep bees and living the rest of his life quietly, that had been the plan, but it wasn't quite right.

There was a dull ache in his chest that seemed to live there. He failed spectacularly at ignoring it and pushing it out of his mind, but his thoughts simply kept nagging at him. 

John. 

John wasn't here beside him. 

John Watson, his faithful blogger, was off God only knows where. 

Sherlock could only assume that he had gotten remarried since they last talked. Perhaps had a child or two while he was in Sussex alone. 

Of course. 

Sherlock knew he was ridiculous for thinking that there was a possibility, chance that John and he- No. There had never been a possibility, no matter how strongly he had allowed himself to love the man. It had all been a fantasy that he had idiotically allowed himself to idulge in. 

Sherlock stepped over to the counter to grab the leash. 

"Gladstone."

The cockerspaniel came running at him full speed, smiling warmly as he bent down. 

"Let's go for a walk. " 

Sherlock led them both out the door, taking a quick look around before he left. This would have to do.


End file.
